


Not An Experiment

by Fannibalistic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bottom Tony Stark, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Food, Friends to Lovers, Inappropriate Erections, Kissing, M/M, Online Shopping, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Pilates, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Sex, Sexuality, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Table Sex, Talking, Talking in sleep, Tony Stark Feels, Tony loves chocolate cake, Tony tries to explain shipping to Steve, Top Steve Rogers, Touching, Watching Someone Sleep, Yes Really, again yes really, also, bruce banner really loves kittens, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12234057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: Steve drops by Tony's lab at Avenger's Tower and finds him reading fan fiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo....this is my first ever Stony fic and the first fic I've actually posted in a long time. I wasn't sure I'd ever finish and post another fic again to be honest but some ideas are flowing recently for my usual fandom (Hannibal) and others (including Marvel obviously) so I'm dipping my toe in the fanfic water again. 
> 
> Really hope you guys enjoy it, old and new readers :)

“Fan fiction?” 

 

Steve looked at Tony with a slightly confused expression. He'd stopped by the lab that Tony and Bruce shared and found him smirking and eating popcorn as he read what Steve had assumed was a document on one of the many screens that littered the room. Then he'd made the mistake of asking him what he was reading.

“Ohhh yeah,” Tony wiggled an eyebrow suggestively, clearly enjoying the moment. “The Avengers has a literal army of fans and they write stories about us, post ‘em online. Videos too, fan vids.” Tony turned to one of the other computer screens and started typing. “You been on YouTube since they thawed you out?”

“Banner showed me some cat videos on there I think. Kittens help him stay calm apparently.” 

“Huh. I had him down as more of a puppy guy.” Tony turned the screen so Steve could see it too. “Voila, Stony fan vid.” 

“Stony?”

“That's what they call us. It's a ship name...you know? A mash up of our names ....like Kimye or Brangelina?" Steve still looked confused despite what Tony thought was a very concise explanation.  
"Wow, I’m getting you an Entertainment Weekly subscription for Christmas.” 

Steve was now focused on the screen in front of them though, his face now going through a variety of expressions that Tony found far too amusing.  
“We’ve never done that….." he said, as he watched himself and Tony "kiss" on the oversized screen. "Or whatever the heck is going on in this part....How did they make that look so realistic?!" 

“Editing. Really good editing. Like I want to know what software they used so I can integrate it with Jarvis.”  
Steve was still staring at the screen, looking somewhere between surprised and curious.  
“Have I shocked The Cap? Shall I get you some pearls to clutch?” 

“We had gay people in the Forties you know, Stark, they just couldn't be open about it. It was a different time.” 

“Did you ever….?”

“No.”

“Ever think about it?” 

Steve hesitated for a moment, suddenly thinking of Bucky and the way he used to smile at him as if he were the only person in the room. And how Peggy had looked at him the same way.  
“It wouldn't be a big deal,” he finally answered. “ Not now anyway.”

“It wouldn't.” Tony moved closer. “So…wanna try ‘it’ now?”

Steve rolled his eyes and walked a couple of steps away, towards another cluttered workstation. 

“We are in a lab, the perfect place for experimentation.” 

“Don't call it that. It means something. If you kiss someone, if you….go further than that. Whatever gender you are. It does to me anyway.”

“That's not what I meant. Means something to me too, you know.” 

"Even a ‘billionaire, playboy, philanthropist’?” 

“Yeah, even. I thought after New York you had a better idea of the man I really am. The one under the armour.”

Steve was surprised to see Tony looked hurt, disappointed even, and was more surprised that he felt the overwhelming need to reassure him.  
“Tony, I didn’t mean to-… “ He trailed off when Tony’s expression changed. “What are you smiling at?” 

“I like it when you call me 'Tony' instead of 'Stark'.”

“You do?” 

“I do.” Tony moved closer again, picking up a screwdriver from the table Steve was now leaning on and putting it back down, brushing fingers against Steve’s hand. “I really….” He slowly let his hand travel up Steve’s arm, up to his neck and let it rest there. “…really do.” 

They stood, looking each other in the eyes for a few moments, as Steve’s heart beat faster in his chest. Tony slowly leaned in, rubbing his thumb at the back of Steve’s neck, Their lips brushed together, and everything felt still, even the hubbub of movement and voices in the bustling tower melted away. It was just them. Here. Now. 

“What if one of the team walks in?" Steve said softly, moving back from Tony’s mouth just enough to speak.

"Jarvis can you lock the door and tint the glass?" 

"Done, Sir."

Tony leaned in again but Steve tilted his head away.  
“Is he staying for this?” 

“You know he can’t see us, right?”  
Steve just gave him a look that told Tony this wasn’t going any further unless they were completely alone. AI assistants included. Now it was Tony’s turn to roll his eyes. “Fine. Jarvis can you give us some privacy?"

"Very good, Sir. I have some fan fiction to catch up on anyway." 

"One of these days I'm gonna delete the lines of code that give you a sense of humour." 

"However will I cope, Sir?"

“And your sarcasm plugin.”

Steve and Tony looked around the room expectantly, ready for another comeback from Jarvis but the lab was now quiet apart from their own breaths, which sounded quicker than usual. 

“I think he’s finally- “, Steve started to say but Tony cut him off with a kiss. Sudden and hard, then gentle and slow, Tony took his time, exploring Steve’s mouth when he opened it slightly, letting him inside. 

“Sorry you were saying something?” Tony had broken from the kiss, breathless and smirking. It drove Steve to distraction but he suppressed a smile 

“Is everything a joke to you?”

“Funny things.” 

“Well….I wonder what I’d have to do,” Steve said, his voice hushed yet commanding as he pushed Tony up against the desk with both hands on his hips, “To bring out Tony Stark’s serious side?”

Tony kissed him again, then put his lips to Steve’s ear and whispered., “Let’s find out.”


	2. Pilates And Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finds a novel excuse to spend time with Steve after their kisses in the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was soooo happy at the reaction for chapter 1, thanks so much for all the kudos and encouraging comments! Especially to ChickyPea02 and Stony4lyfe whose comment about adding more, "Tony introduces Steve to the 21st century', inspired this chapter.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys this one too! Chapter 3 will be along at some point but I'm not sure when (and yes, we'll in the bedroom, finally ;) ).

 

 

 

Steve and Tony were currently sitting on yoga mats in the Avengers Tower gym. Tony was on a mission to ‘bring Captain America into the 21st century’, and had arrived at Steve’s room earlier with a yoga mat under each arm and a grin on his face. “Wanna try that pilates thing I mentioned to you once, like ages ago?”

 

“Uhhh….” Steve started, vaguely remembering the word from one of their first conversations when they were trying to stop Loki. “Have you done it before?”

 

“No, but I bought a Pilates workout DVD and that’s pretty much the same thing. We can try it out together and see what happens. Come on Cap, it’ll be fun!”

Steve looked doubtful but Tony’s enthusiasm proved to be infectious and there was something that made him think that perhaps Tony had come up with this as a way to spend some time with him after their encounter in his lab the other day. What Steve didn't know was that he was completely right.

They’d kissed. A lot. Let their hands wander, but had decided not to go further than that for now. Avengers business had over taken their time for the couple of days since but each of them had thought a lot about that day and picking up where they left off.

 

So he’d said ok and taken one of the yoga mats from Tony and for the last twenty minutes or so they’d been doing Pilates. Or, more accurately, tried to follow the people on the instructional DVD while Steve tried not to notice how good Tony looked in his gym wear and Tony openly commented on how good Steve looked in his. Then the conversation turned to Tony's mission.

 

“Whatabout Amazon, you used that yet?”

 

“I have actually,” Steve answered, looking quite pleased with himself. “I bought socks.”

 

“Socks? You bought socks on Amazon?”

 

“Whats wrong with that?”

 

“Nothing.” Tony tried to suppress a smirk. “Tell me you at least got them on Prime, so your, I'm guessing brown or grey socks arrived fast." 

 

Steve rolled his eyes.  "They were navy blue. And It seemed wasteful to sign up for it, I’m a patient man I can wait the three to five days for them to be delivered. 

Everything seems to be instant these days. The world is in such a hurry."

 

“I hadn't thought of it like that. I guess we are." Tony conceded. "I’m a patient man too, you know.”

 

Steve laughed. “Yesterday you watched the popcorn maker in the kitchen, fidgeting like a big kid till it was finally ready.”

 

“That wasn’t about me, I was excited for Thor to try it. They don’t have popcorn on Asgard apparently.”

 

Steve just gave him an amused look that said, ’Sure, Stark.”

 

“I waited for you.”

 

“What?”

 

“To make a move on you,” Tony said quietly. “ In case you…i don’t know…told me to get lost or something.”

 

“ I wouldn’t have done that, even if I didn’t feel the same.”

 

Eager to change the subject, Tony suddenly jumped up from his mat. “Come on we’re going online shopping.” He grabbed his tablet off the stand they had it propped up on to watch the pilates DVD and tapped at the screen. “ My treat. There’s gotta be something you actually want apart from socks. Like I mean really want, not just somethingpractical.”

 

“No, Tony, you don’t have to do that and I can pay my own way.”

 

“I know.But you’re all about old-timey manners right? And it’s rude not to accept a gift. This is a gift.”

 

Steve smiled in spite of himself, and knowing Tony wouldn’t let this drop he sighed with resignation. “Alright, Stark. I guess….I could use a journal. I like writing things down not just typing all our mission notes on a device and letting it float there in the ether. “

 

Tony nodded once. “Journal it is then.”He handed the tablet to Steve so he could browse the journals and get close, leaning his chest on Steve’s strong back, draping an arm over him and looking over his shoulder at the tablet. 

 

“is it absolutely necessary to be this close?” Steve said, with a wry smile that Tony couldn't see but could sense.

 

“Absolutely. Yes. I think it's in the Amazon terms and conditions.”

 

Steve chuckled softly and Tony felt a surprising rush of elation from simply making him laugh.

 

“Jeez, Tony these are expensive," Steve remarked, gesturing at the screen. 

 

Now Tony rolled his eyes.“Ok, but mid range is as low I’ll go. Can’t have Captain America going around with a two dollar notepad for a journal. “

 

Steve smiled again. “I like this one,” he said, pointing to a brown leather journal with bronze coloured clasp.

 

“I like it too. it’s very….you.” He risked kissing Steve on the cheek as he reached both hands around him to tap the screen a couple of times and buy the journal. Steve didn’t seem to mind, and Tony was sure he’d leaned into his lips just alittle. “Voila,arriving tomorrow.”

 

“Thank you, Tony. I mean it.”

 

“You’re very welcome Captain.”

 

Being so close to Steve, feeling the heat emanate from his body, coupled with the kiss on the cheek was having an effect on Tony.“Hmmm…I’m guessing you can feel that?”

 

“Ummm, yes….yes I can. “ Even having never been in this situation before, Steve knew that what he could now feel pressing against his lower back, just above his ass was an erection. Tony's erection.

 

“I’m gonna just…move back and uhh… yeah..”Tony moved backwards to a sitting position, hoping that when Steve turned around, he’d be ok with this and things weren’t going too fast.

 

“I always try to be honest so…..”

Steve turned around and Tony raised his eyebrows, seeing immediately that his own erection was tenting his gym pants.

 

“Well, that's interesting.” They both started to laugh. “We should go upstairs,”Tony said suddenly.

 

Steve was tempted but hesitant. “What would come next?”

 

“You hopefully.”

 

“Tony!” Steve looked away, both blushing slightly and laughing in spite of himself.

 

“Or me. That’d be cool too.”

 

“Tony be serious, we should think for a second. How would this affect us working together, and the rest of the team? And I ….I haven’t …done this in a while. And never with a man.”

 

“Me neither. We can pick it up as we go along, right, like the Pilates? And whatever we don’t know we can Google. Or ask Jarvis to Google it.”

 

“No he is not getting involved in this!” Steve started to laugh again.

 

Soooooo….” Tony scooted closer, now kneeling right in front of Steve, ” …that’s a yes? We should..go upstairs?”

 

“If you can think of a way to get from here up to your apartment or my room, without anyone noticing us from the waist down, then…” Steve lowered his head to kiss Tony softly and they both smiled into the kiss “…yes.”

 

“Yoga mats!”Tony exclaimed.

 

“is this another modern reference I'm missing?”

 

“We can hold them, and no-one will ever know how pleased we are to see each other.”

 

Steve laughed again. “That’s…actually a good plan.”

 

“I’m a genius remember?You missed that out the other day, ‘Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.’”

 

“How could I forget?”

 

“Maybeyou need reminding just how philanthropic I can be.”

 

Steve smiled again into the kiss that followed.

“Lead the way and refresh my memory.”

 

 

 


	3. Say My Name - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony make it upstairs without arousing suspicion and are finally alone ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a delay updating as i'd predicted, so I've split this 'finally getting to the bedroom', chapter into 2 so that you guys can get reading some more of the story while I finish writing :)
> 
> The next part, chapter 4 will continue right where we leave off with this part.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

 

“That yoga mat thing actually worked,” Steve said, laughing as he and Tony reached his sprawling apartment on the penthouse floor.

 

 

They’d run into Natasha on the way from the gym and she’d asked how the Pilates had gone. Thankfully, she’d accepted their vague responses and hadn’t questioned the strategically placed mats in their hands. After carrying on down the corridor she’d called out over her shoulder not to open an email from Bruce today because it was full of cat gifs.

 

 

 

“I knew it would.”

Steve gave him one of his ‘Sure, Stark’ looks. “You’reas surprised as I am.”

Tony just grinned as he dropped their mats to the floor and took hold of Steve’s wrist, leading him through to his large bedroom.

 

“It's big,” Steve said, looking around the room and getting acquainted with his new surroundings.

 

“You haven’t seen it yet.”

 

Steve looked only momentarily confused this time before laughing softly, shaking his head and feeling his cheeks warm slightly.

 

“You look cute when you blush.” Tony got closer, putting a hand on Steve’s waist and kissing his chin softly, up to his warm cheek and then finally, his lips.

 

“Tony….” Steve almost whispered.

 

“Say that again.”

 

“Tony….Tony…..” Steve said his name over and over as they undressed each other, kissing, hands skimming across skin and over muscle.  “Tony….” Over and over like music, a melody that only Tony would ever get to hear

Steve kissed him suddenly, passionately. walking him backwards towards the bed as he did. They fell onto it and Steve held himself up over Tony with one strong arm, the other rested on Tony’s chest.

“Oh, so I’m the bottom?” 

Steve looked slightly confused again

“Haven’t you read any of the fan fiction I keep sending you?” Tony said in response to Steve's expression. 

 

“You mean the emails that keep clogging up my inbox? No, I’ve tried to keep it for official Avengers business.”

 

“I bet you open all of Banner’s cat gifs.”

 

“Do you always talk this much during sex?”

 

“Only when I’m nervous.”

 

Steve looked at him, surprised and sudeenly concerned. “You’re nervous?”

 

“Aren’t you?”

 

“Well, yeah but…..until recently I’ve been unconscious for seventy years, you’ve …..” Steve searched for the words.

 

“Is that a polite way of saying I've been around?”

 

“No,I…”

 

“Well, you’d be right. I have. But I can count on one finger how many of those people I actually cared deeply about. Until now.”

 

Steve knew he was talking about Pepper. Or “Tony’s Peggy, as Steve had thought of her.

“You really care about me that much?”

 

“You’re my friend, of course I do.I mean right now we’re naked friends….”

 

Steve laughed again and Tony cupped his face with both hands, stroking his cheek with a thumb.

 

“Tony, we don’t have to. We could ….”

 

“Snuggle?”

 

More soft laughter from Steve as Tony grinned, enjoying the way Steve’s smile spread across his handsome face.

“Jeez, you make this so hard.”

 

Tony looked down to Steve’s cock, taking it into his hand and stroking it. “Mmmm I noticed.”

 

Steve made a sound,a soft chuckle mixed with a moan of pleasure.

“Everything really is funny to you.”

 

Tony didn’t say anything. He just kept stroking Steve as Steve kissed up and down his neck and chest and moaned softly under Tony’s touch. The sound turned Tonyon more than he ever thought possible. 

“I want you, Steve Rogers.”

 

Steve kissed softly down his stomach and further, pausing to speak before taking Tony’s hard cock into his mouth. “I want you too, Tony Stark.”

 


	4. Letting In And Letting Go (Say My Name Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up exactly where we left off in chapter 3, as promised ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had hoped to have this one out a couple of days ago but it's finally finished and here :) I feel like I've overused the word, "kiss", in this chapter but honestly, I just see them making out a lot if they started so it was hard not to, lol. 
> 
> Really hope you guys enjoy it! :)

 

 

 

Tony moaned and arched his back as Steve’s tongue and lips performed miracles on his taut skin. His cock throbbed in Steve’s mouth and Steve could feel it, God he could feel it and he had no idea it could feel this good.

 

“Uhh, God…..Cap….” Tony heard himself say as he reached down and ran fingers through Steve’s blonde hair.

 

Steve was wet, and so hard by now himself, he couldn’t wait much longer to feel what he’d been dreaming of ever since they'd kissed in the lab a few days ago. He dragged his lips slowly from Tony’s flesh and kissed up his thighs before sitting up on top of him, straddling his broad hips. 

 

“You’re stopping?” Tony said, a little more desperately than he’d hope to.

 

“Only that part.”

 

“That part?” Tony raised an eyebrow and started to smirk. “ Did Mr Meticulous plan this out?”

 

“I've thought about what I want to do to you….” Steve bit his lip as Tony ran a hand up his thigh. “….how it’d feel to have you touching me.”

 

“I've thought about it too.”

 

“Have you got any…uh…?”Steve trailed off but Tony knew exactly what he meant.

 

“Top drawer in the nightstand. Along with the other thing you’ll need.”

 

Steve reached across to the nightstand, without moving from his position on top of Tony, bringing out a condom and a small bottle of lube.

 

“You know how to…you know…?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “How old do you think I am, really?They used to give us rubbers as standard issue in the army.”

 

Tony once again raised his eyebrows as Steve quickly, and it seemed to Tony, expertly, put the condom on.

 

“Captain America is naked in my bed and he just said the word, 'rubbers'.”

 

Steve couldn’t help laughing as he opened the bottle and poured some of its contents onto his fingers. “You’re naked too.”

 

“Oh, you noticed?”

 

“Hard not to.”

 

“Hey, I do the erection puns around here, Captain. “

 

“If you say so, Mr Stark. Now….” Steve started kissing Tony’s knee and up his thigh. “…open your legs for me.”

 

Tony went quiet, opening his legs and never taking his eyes off Steve as he put his fingers between Tony’s cheeks, massaged his hole slowly, a delicious mix of pleasuring him and getting used to the sensation himself. He pushed two fingers slowly inside and started making gentle scissoring motions. 

 

“You Googled this didn’t you?”

 

“No comment.’ Steve answered, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth, as Tony writhed under his intimate touch.

 

“I bet you could make me come just this.”

 

“But I have plans, remember?” Steve pulled his fingers gently out and with one strong hand on Tony’s hip, holding himself up over him with the other, he put the head of his cock at Tony’s entrance. Bending his head down, he kissed his friend, slowly, longingly, as he gently pushed inside him, both adjusting to yet another new and arousing sensation. 

 

“Don’t move yet.” Tony cupped Steve’s face in his hands again, looking up at him.

 

“Am I hurting you?”

 

“No,” Tony leaned up and left a soft kiss on his lips. “I just wanted to remember what this felt like.”

 

Smiling with relief, and something else that he recognised as contentment, Steve started to move, thrusting, slowly and shallow at first, then faster. Deeper. Tony moved with him, pushing back against his cock, both desperate to finally feel each other, know each other like this.

 

Tony wrapped his legs around him, bringing him closer. “Oh god, right there….yes……”

 

Steve smiled instinctively, just knowing he was giving Tony as much pleasure as he’d hoped to and was getting himself. He looked down to for a few moments to watch what they looked like together, their kindled bodies arching, aching in unison, before looking back up into Tony’s eyes.

 

“You getting tired, old man?”

 

“I could do this all day.”

 

Tony ran his hands across Steve’s smooth chest, feeling his heart beat fast beneath it as Steve went even deeper hoping this would feel as good as everything else had.

 

“Say my name.”

 

“Tony…."  Steve whispered it, like a sonnet into Tony's ear, rhythmically, with each thrust. “Tony….Tony…..mmmm Tony….”

 

And for the first time, in a long, long time, Steve let go, both physically and mentally. Everything was good, everything felt right. And everything was Tony.The way it felt to be inside him, enveloped by him, the way it burned so beautifully when he came on Steve’s body and the way he bit his lip as he did.

 

“Kiss me.”Tony gasped as he leaned up and caught Steve’s mouth, kissing him hard. holding onto the back of Steve’s neck that was now his favourite place in the world to lay a hand on.

 

Only when Tony released his lips did Steve pull out as slowly as he’d pushed inside earlier and dropped down next to him.Laying on their backs as their breaths echoes around the large room. It took just a few seconds for both of them to turn, wanting to see the others face and each was relieved to see a smile looking back at them.They lay there, legs entangled, as their bodies stilled and their breaths steadied.

 

“Do you…..?”

 

“No, I don’t regret it.” Steve smiled and moved his head across the pillows to kiss him. “And I have to admit,” he said between more kisses, "Even the Pilates was fun. It’d be nice to do something like that again, you know, hang out or whatever the kids are calling it. “

 

“Are you suggesting a date?Is Captain America courting me?”

 

“Well, in my day, we wouldn’t have done _this_ before the first date….”“Steve gestured to their naked bodies, another smirk playing on his lips.

 

“In your day everything was sepiaand Google hadn’t been invented yet.”

 

Steve moved swiftly over Tony, kissing him again and pinning his arms to the bed. “Tony Stark, would you like to go for dinner with me when we’re not saving the world?”

 

“Hmmm…I dunno….I think I need another kiss to help me decide.”

 

Smirking, Steve kissed him, softly and slowly, pulling his lips gently with his teeth. 

 

“Mmmm...Captain Rogers, I would love to go out with you.On one condition.”

 

Steve raised a questioning eyebrow.

 

“Next timeyou’re the bottom.”

 

“So there’s definitely going to be a next time?”

 

Tony pulled him down, moving on top of him and planting more kisses on the lips he now couldn't get enough of. “God, I hope so.”


	5. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Tony have that first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another delay but hope you guys enjoy this chapter! The next one or two are already formed in my mind and hopefully I can have them written and up soonish :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tony walked into his apartment to be greeted by the delicious aroma of cooking. Home cooking.  Following the smell, he made his way into the kitchen and found Steve, hovering over the stove while something simmered on it. He looked up and smiled when he saw Tony.

 

“You can cook too?"

 

"Just don't tell Thor, that guy can eat like a horse and I can't keep up with God level appetites." 

 

“You've gone to a lot of trouble." Tony gestured around the kitchen. “You know we could’ve just ordered in so you wouldn't be slaving over a hot stove?"

 

“This is our first date, it called for something special. And I've actually enjoyed it, haven't cooked like this for too many years.’

 

"Well, I'm very happy you did, and I'm sure it's going to be wonderful." Tony slipped his arms around Steve's waist from behind, nuzzling his neck as he tried to concentrate on cooking. "How did you work out how to use all this equipment?”

 

“There’s a manual for every appliance.”

 

“This stuff came with manuals?”

 

“Yeah, I found them in the cupboard.”

 

“Huh, the guys who installed the kitchen must’ve put them there.”

 

“Tony, do you even know half of what you have in the kitchen, or what it does?”

 

“I know the juicer.” Tony pointed at the machine in question on the counter and then walked towards it. “I’ll juice while you cook. What are you making anyway?"

 

"Beef casserole and steamed vegetables," Steve said as he put the finishing touches to the meal and watched Tony meticulously put all the ingredients into the juicer.

 

"Well, it smells awesome."

 

Steve smiled as Tony turned back to him handed him a freshly made glass of juice. "And It’s nearly ready, you should go and sit down.” 

 

“Is that an order, Captain?” Tony leaned in close, a playful smirk on his face as he traced a finger down Steve’s muscular arm.

 

Steve’s smile tuned sultry as he calmly sipped his juice, making Tony wait for his answer. “Go and sit down, Mr Stark.”

 

Still smirking, Tony walked over to the dining table near the window which he noticed Steve had set perfectly for two.  Steve brought over their plates laden with casserole and vegetables before returning to the kitchen for the glass of juice that Tony had made for him and a glass of wine for Tony. Then he sat next to him and watched expectantly as Tony took his first mouthful.

 

“Mmmm…..” Tony nodded his head in approval as he took another bite.” This is actually delicious.”

 

“You sound surprised.”

 

“I’m not surprised it's delicious, I’m just wondering where you had the time to go to nineteen-forties culinary school and enlist in the army, wake up from an ice coma and become an Avenger.”

 

“My mom taught me. I watched her cook when I was a kid. It always amazed me how she could come up with a beautiful dinner when she had maybe three ingredients because that’s all we had. It was like…magic.”

 

Tony smiled, basking in the happy yet wistful smile on Steve’s face. “She sounds like a wonderful woman.”

 

“She was.”

 

“She’d be very proud of you, I know it.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, eating and enjoying the view of the city from the vast and crystal clear window before both their cellphones beeped at the same time.

 

Steve sighed and Tony groaned. “I swear if that’s Fury a with a mission I’m gonna tell him to shove it up his….”

 

“Language.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve and then started chuckling as he looked down at his phone. “Did you just get a ….?”

 

“”Another email of cat gifs from Banner? Yep.”

 

“Alright that’s it, I’m getting him a kitten for Christmas.”

 

“Steve grinned as he got up and took their now empty plates to the kitchen.“Do you have room for dessert?”

 

“I always have room for dessert.”

 

Steve came back to the table moments later with a big, chocolate cake, expertly decorated with cherries. 

 

“Oh my God. this looks like….?”

 

Steve smiled. “Yes, it’s your favourite from the little bakery right next to the shwarma place.’

 

“How did you know it’s my favourite ?”

 

“I did some research. It’s on your Wikipedia page.”

 

“I am so glad you know how to Google.” Tony leaned across the table, kissing Steve softly. He leaned back just enough to look into Steve’s eyes, murmuring against his lips, “One kiss just isn’t enough with you.” 

 

Steve's lips lifted into another sultry smile as he pressed his them to Tony’s. “Then don’t stop.”

 

Tony moved from his seat and sat on Steve’slap, straddling his hips.  Every kiss that followed brought more friction, they touched, letting hands wander over and under fabric, writhing and caressing until they were hard against each other.

Steve reached down and undid Tony’s pants, slipping his hand inside and eliciting a soft moan as he palmed him through his underwear.

 

“Hmmm.. how come when I’m top I’m still bottom?”

 

Steve gave him one of his confused looks.

“You’re kinda taking control again.”

 

“Sorry.“

 

“Don’t be,” Tony kissed him again, “ I like it.”

 

“You do?” Steve’s cheeks warmed with a slight blush, which Tony could feel against his own face as they kissed.

 

“Yes, Captain.”

 

Steve pulled his shirt over his head and Tony kissed across his chest, lips skimming over muscle and nipple as Steve leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes and letting the sensation of Tony’s mouth wash over him. 

 

"I don't think we need to use a,'rubber', as you so eloquently put it, this time. I know you’re so dreamy you only have to bat those baby blues at a woman to get her pregnant, that isn’t going to happen with me. That reminds me, I’m gonna send you some Mpreg fanfics I found.”

 

“You think I’m dreamy?” Steve smirked, his eyes dancing with amusement as he teased Tony.

 

“It’s an expression.”

 

“Sure, Stark. What about the….?”

 

“I have some in my pocket.”

 

Steve raised an eyebrow.

 

“Well we nearly used what was left of mine the other day and I knew this was our first date tonight so…”

 

“Oh, you assumed I'd put out on the first date.?”

 

“You put out on the before first date .”

 

“So did you.”

 

Tony looked mock thoughtful for a moment as Steve rooted around in his pants pocket for the small bottle of lube. “Hmm…we’re more alike than we realise.”

 

“I think we are, Mr Stark.” Steve moved to get up suddenly, lifting Tony with him and pushing him closer to the dining table. “Take everything off. I want to see the man under the suit again."

 

Tony did as he was told, undressing as Steve watched and took off his own pants and underwear and slicked some of the specially purchased lubricant along his now fully hard cock. Tony braced himself, putting both hands on the table as Steve wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing his neck. “You always smell so good. Makes me want to…” He trailed off kissing Tony's neck again as he pushed inside him very slowly. All the way in.

 

Tony turned his head enough to catch Steve’s lips withhis own and murmur against his mouth, “ Finish that sentence without words.”

 

Steve’s heart was beating faster, he licked his lips as he took in every inch of Tony’s face before gently pushing him to lean forward over the table and started to thrust.

 

“Tony….”

 

“Say it again.”

 

“Tony ….Tony…my, Tony”

 

“I’m yours?”

 

Steve kissed softly along his neck as they moved together, then put his lips to Tony's ear and whispered, “All mine.”

 

Tony felt himself shiver slightly despite the heat from their bodies moving in unison. The city bustled below them. somewhere out of the window, but it felt like a million light-years away.  Everything dissipated, just as it had when they'd first kissed in Tony's lab, and all they needed right now was each other.  They intertwined their fingers, holding on tighter as Steve reached his other hand down and took hold of Tony's aching cock and stroked.

“Uhhh…God ….yes…” Tony bit his lip, Steve had found the spot again, the one that made the room melt away and now his cock burned under Steve’s touch, bringing him to the brink of euphoria. Steve uttered his name one more time as Tony came in his hand and then kept thrusting, as Tony’s shallow breaths carried him to ecstasy. His jaw went slack as he came inside him, leaning on Tony's back, letting his mouth rest there on his damp skin in a soft, exhausted kiss.

 

Tony slowly turned as his breathing steadied, smiling back at Steve and putting a hand on his neck, pulling him into a rough kiss. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

“To snuggle?” Steve asked with a smirk.

 

“Can we call it man hugging?”

 

“If you let me bring the chocolate cake we can call it whatever you want.”

 

“You had me at 'cake'.”


	6. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy Steve has been talking in his sleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter to keep you guys going and a nice bridge to the next chapter which is still being written. I'm still loving writing this one and planning/imagining the chapters, hope you're all still enjoying it too :)

 

 

Steve woke up and saw Tony smiling down at him through his lashes as they fluttered open and he adjusted to consciousness. He was eating the chocolate cake they'd brought through from the dining table.

"How long have I been asleep?"

 

"Not long, I nodded off too." There was a pause as Tony finished his mouthful of cake.  “You said his name, you know?”

 

Steve's stomach tightened. He knew instantly whose name he must have uttered in his dreams, but tried to be nonchalant. “Whose name?”

 

“Him. Bucky.”

 

“Oh.  Tony I… I must’ve been dreaming about the past. I didn’t even remember when I woke up.”

 

“You don’t need to apologise. “ Tony was smiling down at him again. “ I get it. He was your best friend,he meant the world to you. You’re still dealing with.…everything that happened. “

 

Steve nodded and Tony put the spoon towards his face. “Cake helps. Eat with me.”

 

Steve couldn’t help smiling as he ate the chunk of chocolate cake from the spoon and sat up next to Tony. “We’re gonna need to spend more time doing pilates if we eat like this after sex.”

 

“Oh, you think we’re gonna be having that much sex?”

 

Steve laughed. “You think we’re _not_ going to? Because I can just go…”He pushed the sheets off and started to move from the bed giving Tony a view of his ass.

 

Tony reached out and grabbed his arm playfully. "Would you stay if I told you I actually had a dream about _you_?"

 

Steve paused, pretending to think about it for a moment and then settled back in the bed next to him.  "What kind of dream?”

 

“A hot one.”

 

Steve laughed again. “ I need details.”

 

"I walked into this room, “ Tony gestured around with the spoon. “And you were waiting for me. Wearing nothing but your shield.”

 

Steve raised his eyebrows, echoing the smirk on Tony's face. "Wow. What happened next?" 

 

"Frustratingly, I woke up.  Went straight for the cake to sublimate my 'excitement' and waited for you to wake up too."  

 

"I'm impressed."

 

Tony looked at him quizzically. 

 

"That you waited for me, and didn't take care of that on your own."

 

"Waiting can be part of the fun. I told you, I'm a patient man."

 

Steve leaned in close to him, whispering in his ear. "You've waited long enough. Put the cake down, Mr Stark.”

 

Tony took another bite and pretended to look inquisitive. “Why? Do you have something more delicious to tempt me with?”

 

“You know I do.” Steve started to caress Tony’s crotch through the sheet, stroking slowly as he spoke again. “Now….Put. The. Plate. Down. “

 

Tony stopped, his hand holding the spoon suspended in midair, an expectant smirk playing on his lips. He put the plate down on the bedside table and Steve pulled back the sheet, moving stealthily to straddle him.

 

“I’m all yours, Captain.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Cereal & Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short (and perhaps surprising/hopefully amusing) bonus chapter that came to me and I just had to scribble down :)  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

 

 

Clint opened one of the cupboards above him in the kitchen at Avengers tower and sighed in frustration. “I can’t be the only person who’s noticed.”

 

“You’re not. “ Natasha replied, not looking up from her bowl of fruit or the paper she was reading. "If we're talking about the same thing."

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Natasha looked up finally. “Cap and Tony, sleeping together.”

 

Clint looked at her blankly for several seconds before starting to laugh. “Where are you getting that from? Whatever you’ve got in that fruit bowl, I want some.”

 

“You haven’t noticed their little trips to the gym together? And last night when they were both conveniently absent at dinner time after I saw Steve walking upstairs with a big bag of groceries? That was a dinner date, I’m telling you.”

 

Clint rolled his eyes. "That's just two guys working out together, team building or whatever the HR department at SHIELD would call it."

 

Natasha laughed. “You are so cute when it comes to things like this.”

 

“That's what Laura says,” Clint said, smiling at just the thought of her.

 

“If you didn’t mean that what were you talking about anyway?”

 

“Thor. Eating all the cereal. I bought like four boxes the other day and even put my name on two of ‘em.”

 

“Yes, I noticed,” Natasha said, suppressing a grin.

 

“Well, a cereal bar on the go will have to do.” Clint grabbed one from the still open cupboard before closing it. “And there’s no way you’re right by the way.” He pointed the bar in Natasha's direction as he headed out of the kitchen. “That’d be like Avengers fan fiction coming true or something.”

 

“Ten bucks says I’m right. “ She called after him, before returning to her breakfast then abruptly stopping again. “Wait! You’ve been reading fanfiction?!”

 

 


	8. Merry Christmas, Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream comes true for Tony this Christmas ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much later than I'd hoped but here it is, the Christmas chapter I've been secretly planning! :) Just a short one, but the next (and longer) chapter is being written and I can't wait to finish it and get it on here for you guys to read :) 
> 
> (Nearly) Happy New Year everyone! :)

Christmas at Avengers Tower had been surprisingly uneventful.

Thor had returned to Asgard citing, "Asgardian business that needed attending to," but leaving behind a cask of some Asgardian mead concoction, "...For the quaint tree festivities where you mortals celebrate the old bearded man dressed in red". Needless to say, Clint and Bruce's attempts to explain the traditions of Christmas to him had not gone to plan. Tony, however, had followed through on his plans for everyone's Christmas gifts, which led to a collective . “Awwwwww”, and gasps of surprise as he'd carefully brought in Bruce's present. An actual basket of kittens.

Cap had chuckled and thanked Tony as he opened his 1-year subscription to Entertainment Weekly, and Clint who had been suspiciously absent for most of Christmas Eve and left early that day had laughed and rolled his eyes when he opened Natasha's gift to him, a box full of boxes of cereal and a bowl she'd had engraved with the words, **_'Clint's breakfast. Thor back off.'_**

They’d sat around the tree until every ribbon had been torn from every present, and long after, talking and drinking and eating together. Like none of them had experienced in a long time. Like a family. It was late in the evening when Steve had quietly excused himself. After several minutes of feeling like a third wheel, the chemistry between Bruce and Natasha was palpable to Tony even if _they_ hadn't worked it out yet, he too said goodnight and Merry Christmas again, deciding to retire to his penthouse for the night. 

On his way up he stopped off at Steve’s room and knocked gently on the door, cautious not to knock too loudly in case he’d fallen asleep and didn’t want to wake him. He frowned slightly when there was no response but as he made his way up and into his own apartment Tony decided that this had been a good day, better than a group of superheroes who could get called out to another alien attack or God knows what else at any moment could have expected. And that was enough. He poured himself a drink in the kitchen and wandered lazily into his bedroom, instantly feeling as soon as he'd closed the door behind him that he wasn’t the only one in the room. He turned to look at the bathroom door instinctively and saw a shadow at the bottom, where the door frame met the flooring. Cautiously he moved towards it, holding up his hand ready for an arm of his Iron Man suit to fly in and attach itself if he needed it. He pulled the sliding door open gingerly and was greeted with the last thing he expected to see: **_Steve. Wearing nothing but his shield._**

“Is this what you had in mind?”

Tony managed to nod, a smile spreading across his face as he moved closer. “I …..wow…”

“Have I rendered Tony Stark, “genius billionaire playboy, ” speechless?"

Tony planted a soft kiss on Steve's irresistible lips, skimming fingertips across his naked skin as he spoke. “Philanthropist. You always forget that one.”

“Hmmm….remind me again...just how philanthropic you can be.”

Tony dropped slowly to his knees and looked up at Steve who reached down, caressing the side of Tony’s face and into his dark hair. “Merry Christmas, Tony.”

“Merry Christmas, Captain,” Tony murmured softly against Steve’s hardness and took him into his mouth.


	9. These Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cap starts to realise how deeply he feels for Tony when a mission goes awry......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels like I've been writing this one for ages on and off, excited to finally post it! it's a bit different to the previous chapters but hope you all enjoy it! :)

 

 

“Where’s Stark?!”

 

The Avengers were out on a mission, taking on a small but well equipped criminal organisation, calling themselves, 'The Reclaimers', that was dealing in black market alien tech.  No one had heard from Tony in a few minutes and Steve was trying to ignore the growing sense of worry he was feeling and focus on the job in hand.

Then Tony's voice came out of the comms system in their ears and Steve felt a rush of relief. 

 

“I’m bringing you another party.” Tony suddenly appeared from around a building with a group of men riding miniaturised tanks on his tail.

 

“We need to have a talk about your understanding of the word, “party!” Natasha called out over the sounds of gunfire and yelling.

 

“I’ll bring balloons next time.” He swooped upwards as he reached the other Avengers and they were ready to take on the group he'd tricked into the ambush. 

 

In the flurry of arrows, bullets, Hulk knocking out assailants and Cap throwing his shield, one of the miniaturised tanks slipped around them in the chaos. 

 

After several intense minutes of fighting the Reclaimers had either retreated or lay unconscious on the ground around The Avengers. As Steve was about to ask were Stark was again, they heard the sound of an explosion behind them and all spun around to see flames and smoke emanating from where Tony had last flown to.  Steve's feet started moving before his brain had registered to move, putting his shield up to protect himself he ran into the flames.

 

"Cap!" Clint called out as one of the Reclaimers groggily sat up and Natasha restrained him with cuffs.

 

"I've got Stark, you take care of them!"  

Making his way through the smoke Steve squinted, looking across the rubble of what had once been an abandoned building. Then he saw something red and shiny right ahead of him.  “Oh, God. Tony! " He ran over and knelt next to him, taking him in his arms and pulling off his mask. Tony's eyes were closed but he was still breathing and once again, Steve's body started moving before he even thought to move. It was instinctive. He emerged from the smoke moments later carrying Tony over his shoulder.

 

"Is he....?" Natasha almost whispered as she, Clint and Hulk ran up to him. 

 

"He's alive but he needs a doctor. Now."

 

As SHIELD agents arrived to clean up the area, taking the remaining, living Reclaimers into custody, they all hurried into the ship, Clint piloting as Natasha used the new technique that she and Bruce were developing to help him calm and turn back from the Hulk to himself again.

She looked over at Steve, standing over a motionless Tony laid out on the table

 

 

 

*********

 

 

"We were outnumbered! The mission briefing obviously didn't have all the intel!"

 

"We gave you all the intel we had on this!"

 

Steve and Nick Fury were arguing outside the treatment room at Avengers Tower where Dr Cho and her team were working on Tony.

 

"Well, it wasn't enough! What about Stark?! If he doesn't pull through..... " Steve trailed off, his expression a mixture of anger and worry.

 

“Is there something I should know, Captain?”

 

“Are you implying something, Director?”

 

Attempting to dissipate the growing tension, Natasha spoke up.

“Steve’s just worried like we all are. You wanted us to become a team, wanted us to put our lives on the line together. Well, this is what happens.” She gestured around the corridor to a pensive Clint who was busying himself polishing an arrow that was already pristine and Bruce who was looking hopefully at the door to the treatment room every few seconds.

 

Fury sighed. “I have to make some calls. I'll be back to see how he is," He said, and stalked off down the hallway.

 

Steve sighed heavily. “Thanks…. for stepping in.”

 

“Fury can be a little rough around the edges but his heart is in the right place. He wants The Avengers to work.”

 

Steve nodded, pausing before asking the question he already knew the answer to.  “You know, don’t you?”

 

“About you and Tony? Yes.”

 

He sighed again, not sure what to say next.  “We didn’t plan it…it just…”

 

“Happened?”

 

Steve nodded slowly.

 

“I get that, these things tend to creep up on you …unexpectedly,” she said softly, resisting the urge her eyes had to dart over and glance at Bruce as she spoke. “ I’m not judging. For any reason.”

 

He nodded again, returning her soft smile. “Does anyone else know?”

 

Natasha was used to lying, she’d literally been trained in the intricacies of deception since she was a child, but she realised, gladly, that this time she didn’t have to. Thanks to Clint’s amusing inability to see what was right in front of him.

“Nope, just me.”

 

Fury suddenly reappeared, a flicker of something Steve thought could’ve been relief flashed briefly across his face.

“Apparently, our boy just woke up.”

 

Steve took what felt like his first breath since he'd  found Tony in the rubble, and tried not to smile any more than the others as they all filed into the treatment room. Tony was sat up in bed, grinning as if nothing has happened and he hadn't been on the wrong end of a miniaturised tank explosion just a couple of hours earlier. But Steve knew differently, he could see unease in Tony's eyes. 

 

“So, I hear I got saved by Captain America?”

 

"Well Bruce saved you last time so I guess it was my turn," Steve said with a wry smile.

 

"Actually that was 'the other guy' so technically I still get a turn too."

 

"Hey, I do not need saving! I'm Iron Man not a damsel in distress."

 

" 'Damsels' don't usually need saving, Tony, I thought Cap was supposed to be the one with a nineteen forties mindset."

 

"I'm not sure if that was a compliment," Steve said with another wry smile and a shrug, 'But I'll take it."

 

The conversation descended into Clint,Bruce and Steve comparing how many Iron Men/Tony Stark’s they could carry through flames, while Natasha rolled her eyes, before Dr Cho ushered them all out, saying she wanted to keep Tony for observation overnight just in case he had a concussion.

A few minutes later, Steve returned, slipping in through the door unseen and Tony's face lit up.

“I was hoping you’d come back.”

 

Steve planted a soft kiss to his lips.

 

"What if Doctor Cho gets suspicious, seeing you here when she comes to check on me?" ” Tony whispered, kissing him back and revelling in the sensation of Steve's mouth on his own again.

 

"We can’t really hide this forever." Steve kissed him once more before taking a seat in the chair next to the bed. "Natsaha already worked it out."

 

"Ah....well, I shouldn’t be surprised, she’s literally a super spy. Fooled me when we first met and I just thought she was my hot new employee. "

 

Steve raised his eyebrows. “You and Romanov? Why am I only hearing about this now?”

 

Tony didn’t even try and suppress his smirk. “Is Captain America jealous?"

 

"If you think that, you must really have a concussion."

 

Tony just grinned in response, deciding that was a, "Yes".  “So..you’re ok with it if people…if the team…finds out about us?’

 

Steve was quiet for a moment and then said, “I nearly lost you today. Honestly, I’m just relieved that you’re asking me how I’ll feel when everyone finds out we’re together instead of me staring an empty bed wondering how I’m going to live the next seventy years of my life without you.”

 

Tony didn’t say anything, he wasn't sure how to respond. But he smiled. The kind of smile that felt fresh on his face, like a new day dawning. The kind he hadn't he hadn't felt in a long time.  Steve noticed it too, he moved in his chair to get more comfortable, smiling back at Tony, knowing that he wasn't just seeing the man beneath the amour now. But the man beneath the mask as well. 

"You look like you're getting comfy for the night there, Captain"

"Is that a problem Mr Stark?"

"No, I'm just concerned about those old bones of yours."  Tony smirked playfully and turned in the bed so he was facing Steve.

 

"Well, thank you for your concern, but you do realise that technically you're older than I am?"

 

"Well...technically.....I suppose....." Tony said with mock exasperation. "Oh God, there's probably Stony fanfiction where I'm your sugar daddy isn't there?"

 

They both burst out laughing. "Alright that's too much to process right now, it's been a long day and I'm still afraid to Google that, 'mpreg,' thing you mentioned the other day."

 

"Yeah, I may have thrown you in at the deep end with that one, Tony said with a yawn. "Seriously though, You don't have to stay.go get some sleep."

 

"How about I just stay till you fall asleep?"

 

Tony nodded, smiling as he closed his eyes, allowing the drowsiness of the medication Dr Cho had given him to take over. Steve watched him fall asleep, knowing that he'd be there all night, not leaving the side of the man he now knew he was falling for. 

 

 


	10. Breathe With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A much longer gap in updates than I'd hoped! Apologies for the wait and thanks for all the nice comments and kudos I've been getting meanwhile :) 
> 
> A slight spoiler but a little warning that this chapter contains a panic attack, I know that for some people who have anxiety it doesn't help to actually read about someone experiencing it, so I thought I'd mention it beforehand.   
> Everyone experiences anxiety, PTSD, panic attacks etc differently but when I had the idea for this chapter I based it partially on the scene in Iron Man 3 where Tony has a panic attack and my own experience as well.   
> I've incorporated something I saw Chris Evans talk about in an interview, that when he gets anxious or overwhelmed he literally shushes himself, becomes quieter in order to calm and focus. I've actually started doing it and find it helps me calm down, I call it, "The Chris Evans Technique", lol. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's definitely a sweet one :) And the next one is partially written, on its way soonish!

 

 

“Tony? I’ve got that mission report you wanted.”Steve walked into Tony's lab at Avengers Tower expecting to find him busy at a workstation or perhaps reading more fan fiction while downing a gallon of coffee. But he was nowhere to be seen.

“Banner was bringing it down but one of those kittens you got him went to the bathroom in ….well, everywhere except the litterbox so…I offered to bring it down.” Still nothing. Not a laugh or even an absent-minded, “Cool, put it on the table and I’ll get to it when I’m done with this.”

“Tony?” As he moved further into the lab he heard what he thought were shallow breaths coming from a closet where Tony kept tools for modifying his Iron Man suits.Steve opened the door and found Tony leaning against the wall, clutching his chest and breathing hard and fast, fear and confusion in his eyes. 

 

“I don’t want you to see me like this.”

 

“Tony, what’s the matter? " Steve asked as he hurried to Tony's side. "Should I call Doctor Cho?”

 

“I don’t know….I can’t get my breath…it just came on suddenly… I was working and then…..”

 

Steve started to recognise what he was seeing and hearing, he’d seen it before in soldiers returning from the front lines all those years ago.Now, in the era he’d woken up in, they had a name for it. PTSD. And with everything Tony had seen and been through, especially on their last mission, he wasn’t surprised.

 

“I think you’re having a panic attack.”

 

“That’s….ridiculous. I’m Iron Man for God’s sake.”

 

Steve shushed him gently, cupping Tony’s face in his hands and moving closer so that their chests touched. “Breathe with me,” he whispered.

 

Tony felt Steve’s chest rise and fall steadily against his own, grounding him in the moment, reminding his own body how to breathe.

 

“Tell me who you are.”

 

“What? I’m…I’m..Iron Ma-“

 

Steve cut him off and whispered again.“Tell me who you are.”

 

“I’m…I’m Tony Stark.”

 

Steve smiled. “Damn right you are. You’re Tony Stark and you’ve got this. And I’ve got you. “ Steve kissed him on the forehead. “My Tony.“ He alternated more soft kisses with murmuring Tony’s name until his breaths steadied and his body stilled completely.

 

“Your Tony? Even after this?”

 

“Especially after this.”

 

Tony was quiet for a few moments, then finally looked into Steve’s eyes, holding his gaze.“You said, ‘Damn’ “.

 

Steve broke into a smile, the lopsided almost grin that Tony loved to see on his face. “Well, the moment called for some strong language.”

 

Tony couldn’t help chuckling, and it felt good to hear the sound of his own laughter replacing the shaky breaths. “Thank you.”

 

Steve stroked his cheek with a thumb, holding his face gently with one hand now and Tony leaned into his touch. “’You’re welcome,Mr Stark.” 

 


	11. Downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments since the last update! I'm planning to reply to all of them but I'm as slow with that as I am with updating, lol, oh dear.  
> I've been working on and off on this and the next chapter for a while again, so I'm excited to finally get it out finish the next one asap.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it! :)

 

 

 

 

Tony and Steve were sitting on the sofa in Steve’s room, Tony lying down with his legs across Steve’s lap, Steve resting one hand on Tony’s leg while holding a book open with the other.

 

Tony kept looking over his tablet just to gaze at Steve.  The way the light from the lamp in the corner of the room caught his face, the way he furrowed his brow at the book he was reading. Tony couldn’t quite believe he was actually with him, here, like this. In all the chaos, through all the years that had stood between them, they’d been brought together. And Tony was happier than he’d been in a long time.

 

 

 

Today was an unusually slow day at Avengers Tower. No major crises had occurred that required their attention, no aliens, no warlords, and no, “Suit up, we’ve got a problem,” call from Fury.

Banner was in the lab working, while simultaneously trying to teach his kittens to use the litter tray. “Uncle Tony won’t be happy if you go to the bathroom in his shoes again.”

Clint and Natasha meanwhile were having a, “totally not competitive”, game of table tennis which from two floors up sounded very competitive to Steve and Tony.

 

 

After Tony’s panic attack a few days ago, Steve was intent on making sure he had some calm and relaxation during this unexpected downtime so he’d suggested they simply hang out in his room.

 

“And do nothing?” Tony had asked, looking sceptical. “I’m notvery good at that.”

 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

 

Tony made a face. “I’m happy you’ve discovered sarcasm, Rogers.” After a few moments hesitation, however, he’d picked up his tablet from a table and started to pull Steve out the door. “Alright, you win, let’s go be bored and fidgety together in your room. “

 

 

 

But Tony hadn’t been bored, in fact, he hadn’t felt so still and centred since the last time they’d spent a few hours together.

 

“Should I even ask what you’re doing on that tablet?”Steve asked, looking up from his book. “I’m going to take a wild guess at reading more fan fiction.”

 

“Actually, I’m organising the next phase of my mission to bring you into the twenty-first century.”

 

“And here I was hoping you’d forgotten about that,” Steve said with mock exasperation. “And when will I get to find out what this involves exactly? Because I’m not sure my calves are ready for more pilates.”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“Let me guess, when it gets delivered with Prime?”

 

Tony just grinned in response. “What are you reading anyway?”

 

Nineteen Eighty-Four.Banner recommended it for my, “Catch up on everything you’ve missed over the last seventy years’, list.  Said it reminded him a bit of S.H.I.E.L.D, also Hydra.  I can see what he meant.”

 

“Hmm, well you do have a lot of seminal books and iconic movies to catch up on. Still, I’dforgotten my boyfriend is so old.”

 

“I thought we agreed that technically you’re actually the older guy in this relationship. And did you just call me your boyfriend?”

 

“That depends…..” Tony said slowly,looking slightly apprehensive, “ …on whether you’re cool with it?”

 

But a smile was already spreading across Steve’s face from the moment he’d heard the word. “I’m…. cool with it.In fact, I like it.”

 

“Yeah?

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, in that case, come here boyfriend.” Tony sat up and leaned in for a kiss,  softly brushing his lips against Steve’s. “You like this too?”

 

Steve kissed back, biting ever so softly at Tony’s lips. “I do.”

 

“Mmmm… and this?”Tony moved his mouth down, kissing along Steve’s strong jawline and down his neck, then lifting his shirt up and kissing the smooth skin underneath.

 

“Definitely.”

 

“What about lower?”

 

“Mmm… “ Steve leaned back, watching Tony work and letting the sensations of his soft lips wash over him.“Lower’s good.”

 

Tony kissed further down Steve’s chest, taking time to softly kiss across his taut stomach before biting his waistband, pulling his sweatpants down with teeth and hands. Then he planted one kiss to Steve’s hardening cock. “Hmmm.. and what about this?Is this too low?”

 

“That’s perfect.”

 

Tony slowly, gently kissed up and down Steve’s erection, feeling him get harder under his lips.

“I want to make me you say, ‘Damn’, again.”

 

Steve shifted in his seat, arousal making him move involuntarily, and the springs in the old sofa squeaked slightly.

 

“You really should get a new sofa.”

 

“And you really should talk less and do more of …. that…..mmmm what you’re doing right there.”

 

“I can multi-task. Or was that an order, Captain?” Tony looked up at him, a sultry smirk on his face.

 

Steve reached an arm down, running his hand through Tony’s hair. “That’s an order, Mr Stark.”

 

Tony put his lips to Steve again, kissing around the head of his now fully hard cock, and then swirling his tongue achingly slowly around it as they looked into each other's eyes.He started to suck, slowly but with his lips as tight around Steve’s hard length as he could manage, before taking all of him into his mouth and down into his throat.Steve’s breathing quickened, and they finally broke eye contact as his eyes closed and he leaned his head back again,his fingers tightening in Tony’s hair. Every movement of Tony’s mouth felt like electricity, bringing Steve closer to the edge as pleasure hit every part of his body. It was like being inside him, thrusting in and out. _In and out._   But different, He wasn’t in control of the sensations, the speed. _The pleasure_. Tony was. And Steve revelled in the empowerment that came with giving himself over to him.

 

Tony’s neck ached, but he too revelled in the feeling he got from giving the man that meant everything to him so much pleasure. He felt powerful. Wanted. And loved. He watched Steve’s face as he felt the now familiar warmth of his boyfriend’s ecstasy fill his mouth, and heard Steve’s voice, barely above a whisper, utter a single word.

 

_“Damn.”_

 


	12. Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Fury has been forced to attend a UN conference in Europe, but Nick Fury doesn't do conferences. So he's insisted that Tony accompany him to schmooze and keep up appearances for SHIELD while he does some reconnaissance work on the Reclaimers who have resurfaced across the Atlantic. 
> 
> Tony just wants to be home with Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agh I'm so sorry it's taken so many months to update! The last chapter was in May?!   
> Life has gotten in the way a bit. Well, a lot.
> 
> Thank you all so much for continuing to read, re-read and give kudos/comments, I love writing this fic and it means a lot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this short return chapter! There will be one or perhaps two more as soon as I can write it/them which will probably be the end of this story. It's a good ending though ;) Hopefully, lol.

 

 

“You’re….Captain America.”

 

 

 

This was the second time the young delivery guy had said that since Steve had answered the door. 

 

“That’s me,” Steve said with a big smile.” Did you…uh…want to give me that package you’re holding?”

 

“Oh uh…” The delivery guy looked down at the Amazonbox in his hands and suddenly remembered why he was there. ”Of course, sorry,”

 

“No problem.”

 

The kid smiled back and started to turn to head back to his delivery van, desperately wishing his mind wasn’t blank and he could think of something else to say.

 

“Hey son, what’s your name?”

 

“Andy.”

 

Steve put out his hand and the delivery boy shook it nervously. “Good to meet you, Andy. Keep up the good work.”

 

Andy’s face lit up. “Yes sir, I will.”

 

“Call me Cap.”

 

Andy looked like he might explode with joy but managed to say, “Have a good day, Cap,” before returning to his van and driving off, already planning the thread he was going to tweet about this unexpected meeting with one of his heroes.

 

 

 

Steve nudged the door shut with his foot as he inspected the box for a clue as to what it was and how he was supposed to use it. He broke into a smile as he read the words, ‘Graphics Tablet’ and picked up his phone to call Tony.

 

“Hello, Captain.”

 

“Hey, how’s the conference going?”

 

“Boring without you here.”

 

Steve smiled to himself. ‘Well, I just got the gift you ordered yesterday “

 

“And?”

 

“I love it, and I’m gonna love it even more once I figure out how to use it.”

 

Tony chuckled. “Well, you know, I’ve seen you doodling in that journal of yours and I thought maybe you’d like to draw on something a little more 21st century.”

 

“Oh you’ve noticed me doodling? And what did you think?”

 

“That you’re more talented than you realise. You, Captain Rogers, are more than just a pretty face and a big…..shield. “

 

Steve laughed land shook his head. “You just can’t help yourself can you, Mr Stark?”

 

“Not when it comes to you. “

 

Steve hesitated for a moment but decided it was worth Tony teasing him about it only being a day since they’d seen each other. “I miss you.”

 

“I miss you too, Cap. Oh anddon’t even think of finding another boyfriend while I’m gone.”

 

“I’m just getting used to having this one, I think two would be pushing it.”

 

“Good to know. “

 

Steve smiled again, leaning back on the sofa. “See you tomorrow?”

 

“I’ll be chartering a plane to get back there if I have to, Fury can learn to schmooze without me.”

 

“I’ve got a little welcome home thing planned.”

 

“Does it involve you, your shield, and no clothing?”

 

Steve burst out laughing and felt himself blush just a little. “Well, I meant another home cooked dinner but….we’ll see what happens for dessert.”

 

“Screw it, I’m chartering that plane now.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow and not a moment sooner, Mr Stark”

 

On the other end of the line, Tony groaned with mock exasperation.

 

“And Tony?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Make room for dessert.”

 

 


End file.
